Fresh Start
by princessmikey14
Summary: Macy just moved from Las Vegas to Boston. She doesn't know anyone and she finds herself working at McGinty's where she meets a certain set of twins. More Summary to come, random idea that I will play off of later. Murphy/OFC Connor/OFC later on. T for MacManus mouth. May change later.
1. Welcome to Boston

She was a lot different than they expected. When Doc had told Connor and Murphy that he had hired a new waitress, they didn't know what to expect. Of course, when he told them she was from Las Vegas, they figured that she would be a lot more outgoing than she seemed. She was about 5'7", medium brown hair, and pale blue eyes. She walked about McGinty's, serving drinks to the patrons in the booths. Neither of them had spoken a word to her yet because she hadn't stopped moving. She had been constantly busy and they were waiting for everything to quiet down, soon it would only be the regulars and they would all be at the bar so it would be a lot easier to get her attention.

The boys couldn't help but notice that she was pretty, incredibly so actually and she wasn't the kind of girl that flaunted herself everywhere, which was also a good thing. Looks wise, they had a different type, but they both wanted a girl that wouldn't cheat on them or even want to flirt with other guys, Connor and Murphy each liked to feel like they were the only man in the world when it came to the girl that they were dating at the time.

Eventually, people began to file out and it was probably about one in the morning when the bar was nearly dead. Rocco had gone home with some girl that he had met and it was only the MacManus twins and five other regulars.

"Can I get you another?" she asked Connor as she took position behind the bar.

"Aye," he replied, his words hardly slurred. He was trying to sober up before going home so that he didn't have to stumble down the streets.

"Guinness?"

"O'course lass," he gave her a small smirk as she filled up his glass.

"And for you?" she turned her attention to Murphy and he nodded to the glass. She filled it up and set it down in front of him.

"Yer new 'ere," Connor pointed out, she nodded. "What shall I call such a pretty lass?"

"Um...I'm Macy if that's what you're asking," she replied, tucking part of her shoulder length hair behind her ear.

"Ah, Macy. 'Ere dat, Murph?"

"Nice ta meet ya," Murphy nodded to her. "Murphy," he offered her a hand and she hesitantly shook it. She couldn't help but feel that the warmth of his hand radiate up her arm. _How was he so warm while it was frigid outside and not much better in here?_ She wondered to herself.

"Connor," he too held his hand out and when she went to shake it, he kissed the back of her hand instead, being the charmer he was.

Murphy noticed how uncomfortable she looked and elbowed his brother. Connor backed off and gave Murphy a 'what the hell?' look.

"It was nice to meet you guys...but I have to get back to working," she gave them an uneasy smile and went back to work.

"Th'fuck's wrong with ya, Murph? Girls love dat romantic shit!"

"Not 'er. She looked fuckin' pale. She didn't like it like ya tought she did."

"Yer jus' fuckin' jealous I tought of it first."

"Fuck you!"

"B-b-boys," Doc's calm voice caused the brothers' argument to fade quickly. "I want ya ta b-b-be nice ta dat lass. She n-n-needs somebody ta make 'er feel at home."

"O'course Doc, we'll make sure ta show 'er some real Irish 'ospitality," Murphy assured the man.

"Dat's all I ask lads," he gave them a smile before receding into the back of the bar, calling out 'Fuck! Ass!' as he went.

"Lass," Connor called to Macy. She turned and walked back over to them.

"What can I do for you?"

"Can we get some shots?" she nodded, knowing what they had been drinking, Doc had taught her to memorize what the regulars drank. She only wasn't positive on the Guinness before because she didn't know their names.

As she turned around, Connor and Murphy were arguing in Italian about who should be the one to ask her to allow them to show her the city. Eventually, it ended up being Murphy to ask, since he was the one that told Doc they would.

"Macy, ya tink we coul' show ya 'round a bit? Let ya get to kno' the city a wee bit better?"

"Oh um, you're sweet but..." what was she supposed to say? She didn't have a valid excuse, not that she could use anyway.

"We ain't creeps, I promise," Connor grinned.

"Most people who say that are," she pointed out. She knew that they weren't bad people from what she had heard from Doc and usually when a person is drunk, the side of them that you see is the part that wants out.

"Lass, what's da harm?" Murphy asked.

"I don't know..." she admitted.

"It'll be fun," Connor assured her.

"I don't know you guys well," she tried to get out of it.

"Aye, butcha know Doc an' 'e knows us."

"He knows a lot of people."

"Y'know da best was ta see a new place is with protection," Connor pointed out and she finally had to give in for a few reasons. They weren't going to give up and she did need to get to know the city a little bitter. All of this was so different from back home.

"Fine, when are you wanting to show me around?" she asked.

"Whatever works best fer ya," Murphy replied.

WWWVWWW

That night-or morning, depending out you looked at it, the boys didn't leave the bar until Macy did. Everyone else was long gone but they wanted to be there until closing just so that they could make sure that she made it back to her place without issue.

"Which way 're ya goin', lass?" Murphy asked as they got their coats from the rack by the door.

"Uh...I'm not sure. I'll have to see when I get out there."

"Ya don' know where yer 'partment is?" Connor asked.

"It's on West Street...I'll find it."

"I know where dat's at," Murphy said. "I can find it for ya."

"No, you're sweet, but I'll be fine on my own."

Connor gave his brother a doubtful look as he opened the front door to the bar and let her out first. She hugged her arms closer to herself and tried to keep warm. It was a lot warmer when she left her apartment earlier. She turned and started walking the wrong way and Connor and Murphy shared another look. They knew that it was going to be hard to convince her to let them help her. And, knowing how she had been already, it was likely that she would only allow one of them to help her in the first place. She seemed a little intimidated by them even though they all knew that she shouldn't be.

Connor and Murphy were trying to work out their argument of who should have the right to walk the pretty girl to her apartment become obvious. "Rock, paper, scissors me for it, dear brother," Connor decided in a whisper.

"If ya wanna play it dat way, fine." The two both picked scissors the first two times but on the third time, one had paper and one had rock. "I'll see ya later," Murphy grinned at his brother.

"Fuck you, ya fuckin' cheater."  
"Can't cheat at rock paper scissors."

"You'd find a way to, ya fuckin' asshole."

Murphy rolled his eyes and went have the pretty girl from the bar. "Macy," he called as he was nearly caught up. She turned to him and frowned a little. "Yer goin' the wrong way, y'know."

"No...I'm..."

"I'll show ya da righ' way," he wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer.

"I'm fine really..."

He wasn't going to let her walk around the city at two in the morning unescorted. He had to keep her safe from the evils of Boston. He knew all of the terrible, awful things that could happen to her in this place that was over run by crime and he wouldn't let her fall victim to it.

"What's da real issue, lass?" he asked. She bit her lip nearly hard enough to draw blood.

"There isn't one," she replied through a clenched jaw. She couldn't let him see any evidence of the truth on her features. She already realized that he and his brother were far more intuitive than most people and she didn't want to make her problems theirs.

"Yer lyin'." he looked at her with such certainty in his blue eyes that she was lying to him that it made her lose her reserve.

"I...I don't have an apartment, okay? I haven't gotten one yet. I figured that I could figure that out later..." she held back the tears as best she could, bust as soon as she blinked, she felt them begin to roll down her cheeks. "It took a lot more money to get here than I thought it would..." She didn't hide her tears any longer and in the dim lights from the street lamps, he saw how badly she was hurt, on the surface she just looked sad, but her pale blue eyes exposed that she had been through too many horrors to have to deal with much more.

"C'mon lass," he wrapped a comforting arm around her and she found herself unable to hold back from falling into his embrace. She mentally kicked herself, knowing how terribly this could turn out. She hated the fact that she could only be self reliant for so long. She had made it all of the way from Las Vegas to Boston without speaking more than was necessary to anyone and then the two Irish brothers showed up and she lost all of the independence that she had gained. "I've got a place with me brother. Ya can stay with us 'till ya get a place."

"I can't..." she sniffled. "Let you do that."

"Lass, sometimes, ya gotta let other people help ya," he could see that she shrived to be on her own and he wanted to her to have some comfort about relying on him and Connor.

"Murphy...I...I'll never be able to repay you."

"Don' worry 'bout it lass, jus' smile a wee bit an' dat'll be all I need."

**AN: Hi guys. I've been trying ever hard to get out a good Boondock Saints story since I finally got to meet Sean Patrick Flannery last week (I met Norman Reedus last year). They are both awesome people and I love their characters so much. This is probably my fifth attempt at a good first chapter. This starts before the first movie and hopefully, if you guys like it, it'll got all the way through both movies. I want a story that I can work with and that other people like to read. I would love some reviews for this, please no flames. I hope that Macy doesn't seem too pathetic right now, you all will get some more background into her really soon, if I do stick with this story. And, there will be another OFC added later on, that's why her picture is in the cover photo (whatever you call the pic with the story) at the top. **


	2. An Inner War

It had been a little over a month. They were two weeks into December and Macy was trying her hardest to find a place and each one she looked at, she brought the boys with her to check out the neighborhood and make sure that it would be an okay place for her to live. So far, she had nothing. She hated that she had begun to trust them so quickly, but they had been nothing but good to her the whole entire time. They had all grown a lot closer since that first night and she counted them as friends and they counted her as the same.

"Lass, ya tink yer gonna come with us?" Murphy asked as they all sat in the kitchen. He and Connor were about to leave for church and Macy had mentioned something about never going before a few days earlier.

"I don't think I'll fit it," she sipped her coffee. "I'm not religious...not like you guys especially."

"'S not like dat lass. Ya don' 'ave ta worry 'bout fittin' it. 'S 'bout respectin' God," Connor explained.

"'Sides what're ya gonna do 'ere all by yerself?"

"I don't know...continue looking for an apartment, maybe."

"Dis'll be better," Murphy gave her a smile, hoping that she couldn't resist. "We can get breakfast after. 'M payin'."

"Can we get waffles?" she asked.

"Sounds like a plan," he smirked.

"Fine, give me five minutes and I'll be ready."

She was still in her pajama pants and long sleeved shirt. She knew that the church the boys went to didn't require dressing up but she had to at least look decent.

"Murph," Connor whispered, trying to pull his brother's attention away from the girl across the apartment.

Murphy looked to his brother for a moment before looking back to Macy.

"Tá tú níos measa ná mar a shíl mé é." _You have it worse than I thought. _

"Tá tú díreach tar éad toisc go maith léi dom níos fearr." _You are just jealous because she likes me better._

"Ach toisc go bhfuil tú i gcónaí flirt léi." _Only because you always flirt with her._

"Can you stop talking about me? I'm ready," Macy walked back over in a pair of dark jeans and a black T-shirt.

"What makes ya tink we're talkin' 'bout ya, lass?" Connor asked.

"You switched to a different language, what else would make you do that?" When the boys were quiet for a minute, Macy nodded. "I knew it."

"Twasn't anyting bad, lass. I promise," Murphy said, she looked slightly hurt and that was the last thing that he wanted. "'S never anyting bad. We like ya too much."

"Okay...Don't we have to be there soon?" she asked, using the hairband on her wrist to put her hair in a ponytail.

"Aye, we've got half an hour," Connor replied.

"Well let's go." She led the way out of the apartment and down the steps to the outside. She was a little bit ahead of them and Connor gave his brother an encouraging look. He nervously caught up to her and bumped his arm against hers.

"What?" she asked, looking at him with her pale blue eyes and long black lashes.

"We'd never say anythin' bad 'bout ya," he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Then what was it about?" she bit her lip nervously.

"We were jus' talkin' 'bout what we shoul' get ya for Christmas," he didn't like lying to her but he couldn't tell her the truth.

"I can answer that for you: nothing. Don't you dare get me a Christmas present."

"Why not?"

"Because you guys do enough for me. I'm not letting you get me anything."

"Ya can't stop us."

"If you're so intent on buy a present, go find a girlfriend. Get her something." She found it incredibly annoying that the entire time she had been around, neither of the boys had brought a girl home. It wasn't like they were unattractive or had some major character flaw. The twins shared a look, like they always did and Macy audibly sighed. "Can you stop with your damn twin telepathy too? It's kinda annoying."

"Bossy bossy bossy," Connor pretended to sound annoyed. "With ya 'round we don' really need girlfriends. Maybe ya shoul' get a boyfriend?"

"Because you two would scare any guy off!" She pointed out. "Remember when that guy at McGinty's was talking to me?" she gave Murphy a pointed look. "Then you had to make it clear that you didn't want him talking to me."

"Guy was a fuckin' asshole anyway," Murphy shrugged, arm still around her.

"He was, but you don't _have_ to save me all the time."

"But I do, lass."

WWWVWWW

After church service, as promised, they went out for breakfast. As they were eating, Connor stood up from the table. "'M gonna go drain the snake," he told them and left.

"He just said that, didn't he?" Macy cocked an eyebrow.

"Aye, Conn's got a wee bit of a-"

"Potty mouth?" she laughed a little.

"Aye, 'bout sums it up."

Secretly, she loved the way the boys said 'aye' especially Murphy. It was so...cute...She didn't care how many times she had to kick herself for thinking so. It was cute. "I'm kind of used to it with both of you, but that's a new one."

"Does it bother ya? That we cuss 'round ya?"

"No, I've heard worse."

"What do ya mean?"

"That I've heard people that cuss more than you," she bit her lip nervously.

"I wish ya wouldn't do that."

"What?"

He brought his hand up to her face and ran his thumb under her bottom lip. "Ya always bite it."

She stopped right away and his thumb gently stroked the skin of her lip. She didn't know why, but there was something so sensual about this, she felt the need to flee, to run as fast as she could. She was already too close to the boys. Allowing Murphy to do this wasn't a good idea. She couldn't be attached to him like that. But, she was at war with herself. Not only was his thumb warm and comforting, but when she met his eyes, her stomach did a flip flop. He was looking at her very intensely and she didn't know what to say to that. His bright blue eyes didn't waver from her face, from her eyes. The other side of her knew that somebody would get hurt no matter what and she didn't want that. They were too good of friends for her to want to hurt him or be hurt.

"Murphy..."

"Tings woul' be so much easier if ya'd tell me what yer scared of."

"What...what are you talking about."

"We've been sharin' a bed for nearly a month an' ya still look at me like yer 'fraid." That had been because for the first two days she slept on the couch by choice, but she had ended up so stiff that she could hardly walk the next day. And then he had taken over the couch for nearly a weeks and had the same problems. So, they ended up in an intensive argument about the sleeping arrangement before Connor just suggested that they share because they were never going to solve their problem otherwise. "But 's not jus' me. Ya give Conn dat look sometimes an' even when yer by yerself."

"No I..."

"Please," he looked like he didn't just want answers, he needed them.

"I...I can't...I..."

"Why?"

"I don't know..."

"We can go anywhere ya want. Jus' ya an' me 'er Conn can come...'s up to ya."

"You'll hate me after."

"Trus' me lass, I coul' never hate ya."

"We'll see..."

Was she actually going to come clean? She didn't know how to do that. She had never even considered telling anyone the truth. She planned on taking it all to her grave for her own protection. But she couldn't stand Murphy looking at her the way he did without knowing all of her for much longer. She knew there wasn't a way around it.

**AN: Thank you all sooooo much for your reviews! They are so amazing and even though I've had a looonnnnggggg day, I decided to get this written and up for you all. Thank you to everyone else that followed/faved too! Please keep up the lovely reviews. **

**By the way, translations are done via google translate and are probably inaccurate. That'll be how I get other languages unless it's Spanish, then I will do that myself because that's the only other language I know. **


	3. Confessions

Macy decided to only tell Murphy the full truth. He wasn't going to leave her alone if she didn't and he would likely tell Murphy anyway. After breakfast, they decided that the apartment would be the best place to talk. Connor said that they needed some groceries from the store anyway so they went back by themselves.

"This all started a couple of years ago," she began with a sigh. "I'll warn you, I can't promise what I'll be like in the end of this...I may be crying or...I just don't know."

"I understand, lass."

"Okay...here goes..."

_ "Baby," she smiled happily when she heard him enter the house and call for her. She walked from the kitchen of the elegant Las Vegas home. The house was about fifteen minutes from the main strip and it was too much house for two people, but they planned on filling it up with plenty of children in the future. _

_ "How are you, honey?" his coal black eyes looked over her as she made her way into the front entry way with him. _

_ "Hungry. Dinner done?" he asked. _

_ "Just about. When you called, you sounded like it would be awhile, so I started it later." He had called her about an hour earlier saying that he had to work late. He had said that a lot lately and when he had been late before, he was gone a lot longer. _

_ "Well I'm hungry now," he complained. She bit her lip and decided to just let it go, she didn't like when he was kind of an ass, but they had been together since they were teenagers and she knew that he had his bad days too. _

_ "It'll be in the oven for about twenty more minutes. Just have a seat on the couch and I'll get you a beer, okay?" He nodded and kissed her cheek before going into the living room. She walked back into the kitchen, grabbed his beer and brought it to him. She massaged his shoulders as he turned on the football game. "How was work? Did you get a lot done?" He groaned. "That bad? Maybe I can make it better..." she kissed the side of his neck and he pulled away and faced her. _

_ "I'm not really in the mood."_

_ "Oh..." She gave him a once over and noticed something on the opposite side of his neck. She touched the purple bruise and glared at him. "I should have known! Working late! Ha! I can't believe you, Eric. I...how could you?" _

_ "Baby I can-"_

_ "No, you can't! You can't explain..."_

_ "It was a one time thing," he rubbed the side of his neck. _

_ "Who the hell is she? Is it that Goddamn secretary of yours? That blonde skank with the big fake boobs?"_

_ "Her name is Rachel," he corrected. _

_ "Big fucking whoop. I'm sorry my boobs are too small for you!" It wasn't like she was flat chested in the least, she wore a C cup, but Rachel must have worn a Double D. _

_ "I've told you that we can afford-"_

_ "Fuck you, Eric, I'm not getting a boob job." _

_ "Why not?"_

_ "Because it's dangerous and that's bullshit! We're not changing the subject from you, you cheating asshole."_

_ "Baby, I love you."_

_ She lost her temper tore a picture off the wall. It was one of the two of them on their wedding day and the glass shattered all over the floor. "We've been married a year and you're already doing this shit! I'm done."_

_ "You're done?" he questioned, giving her a dark look. _

_ "Yeah. I want a divorce."_

_ "It was just one time, you're ridiculous! You're going to let our baby grow up without her parents not together."_

_ "I'm going to stay at my sister's tonight," she knew that there was no talking to him. She held her small stomach as she went up the steps, she was only three months along. She was barely even showing and that made everything even more awful that he would cheat on her. He followed her up the stairs, and when she got to the top she turned around and glared at him. "Stay away from me you cheating asshole."_

_ "You aren't going anywhere," he grabbed her wrist before she could turn away and leave. She used her free hand to slap him across the face. She didn't know why she did it, but she couldn't stand the idea of being trapped by him. _

_ His coal black eyes stared at her in shock before she saw his jaw clinch. He shoved her back onto the floor upstairs. As she was flat on her back, her heart pounded against her ribcage and her spine throbbed. The wooden floor was a lot harder than she thought that it was. "You fucking bitch," he spat. _

_ "Eric...please don't hurt me," she had never been afraid of him, not like this. She had never seen him with such anger and in that moment, she seriously feared for her life. He pulled her to her feet by her waist length hair. Her scalp burned and she cried out in pain. "The baby." _

_ By the time she spoke, his anger had taken over and she went tumbling down the staircase. Her middle burned and she wrapped her arms around herself at the bottom. _

_ "How could you?" she choked out, tears rolling down her face from the pain shooting through her body. _

_ Eric moved down the stairs and into the kitchen. She heard him dial numbers. _

_ "My wife fell down the stairs...she needs medical attention, now! She's...she's pregnant...oh my God..." _

_WWWVWWW_

_ She found herself home a few days later. She had lost the baby. She had yet to even feel it kick and it was not gone, thanks to him. While she was put on bed rest, due to a few bruised ribs and a broken arm, she had been plotting her revenge. By the time she was ready to act on it, it had been a week. He always brought up breakfast at exactly noon, Eric had always been punctual and this time, she was going to use it to her advantage. _

_ In his closet, he had a lot of hunting gear so at approximately eleven thirty, she left the bed, went to his closet and grabbed the largest knife that he had. She shoved it under the sheets with her and awaited his arrival. _

_ At exactly noon, he came in with a tray with soup and orange juice. "How are you feeling?" he asked, pretending nothing was wrong. _

_ "Much better," she forced a smile. "I think I would feel even better if I had some company for a while..." she bit her lip and he seemed to weigh his options. She knew at twelve thirty, he left, probably to meet Rachel. "Come on, Eric. It's been so long since we just talked." _

_ "Talked?" _

_ "Maybe something more," she gave him a smirk. "Physically, I feel like I could run a marathon."_

_ "Mmm," he raised an eyebrow and set the tray down. He came over, moved his face to hers and started to kiss her. She unsheathed the knife and pulled it out from under the blankets and he continued to kiss her. She used all of the force she had to shove the knife into his back. Once the initial shock hit him, he fell backwards onto the bed. She pulled herself out from under the blankets and pushed knife into his chest over and over again. _

_ "This is your fault...you pushed me to this..." She kept repeating. _

"From there, I...I cleaned up the mess, made him disappear and then I did the same. I made my way from Las Vegas to here on the cash that was in the house...I don't...Hate me, do whatever. If you want, I'll be gone within moments...I'm awful. I...I murdered my husband and..."

"Lass, shh, stop." She was crying fitfully and he couldn't stand her beating herself up for this. "'S not yer fault, I don' blame ya a bit," he pulled her into his arms and she cried until she had no tears left. He stroked her hair back, trying to relax her some.

"Macy's not even my name..."

"Tis ta me," he kissed the top of her head and kept wishing that he could do more. "Dat mother fucker deserved what 'e got an' more...Man shoul' never lay 'is 'and on a woman, ever."

"Yeah well I shouldn't have killed my husband either..."

"Fuckin' scum 'e was. Don' deserve ta be called a man 'er anyting o' de sort."

"Then what does that make me?" she pulled back and looked him in the eyes.

"Don' change who ya 're lass, not 'tall. Yer no different ta me now den ya were ten minutes 'go."

"I don't believe that," she frowned.

"Ya shoul'," he knew that his timing was probably awful, but he knew that he needed to prove her her somehow that he didn't think of her any differently. He brought his large hand to rest on her cheeks and rubbed his right thumb against her left cheek and slowly moved his face closer to hers, giving her enough time to tell him to 'fuck off' if she didn't want him to kiss her.

His lips were so close to hers that their breath was mixing and she slowly closed her eyes. He brought his lips onto hers slowly and he felt her begin to kiss back. He pulled away slowly and rested his forehead against hers. "I don' hate ya lass," he promised her. She had told him that he would, but she had been wrong. He respected her for having the bravery to get away from him. In Murphy's eyes, Eric deserved to die.

**AN: I'm not sure how well I wrote this chapter. I'm sorry if it sucks...I hope it doesn't though. I really appreciate your reviews. I also how that this doesn't seem cliché at all...I tried to make it somewhat different-Macy's back story, I mean...And, I hope it makes sense. I would love to know if that's the case. If it's really awful, I can always go back and fix it. **


	4. Drunken Idiot

"You two better not be fuckin' in dere!" Connor shouted, pounding on the door before walking into the apartment. He really didn't want to see his brother and their friend doing it.

"Oh relax," Macy told him. "We're just watching TV," he hadn't looked yet but he finally did. "How was shopping?"

"Ya two ain't hookin' up?"

"I hardly think that's any of your business," she told him, she had relaxed a lot and had pushed back all of her shortcomings and failures in her opinion.

"Ah Murph, yer a fuckin' pussy. Should've known ya'd wuss out," Connor was sick of their little game.

"Fuck you, Connor! Shut the fuck up!" Murphy exclaimed.

"Yeah Connor," Macy agreed.

"Aye so ya 're-"

"None of your business," they both told him at the same time. Connor just grinned and started putting the groceries away. Murphy would have to remind himself to get a moment alone with her later to discuss things a little more but he was pretty sure that they were on the same page. He wanted her to be more than just their friend that stayed at their house, he wanted her to be his girlfriend, he just hoped that she wanted that too, from what he could guess, she did, he wanted his instincts to be right.

"What time does yer shift start, lass?" Connor asked.

"Six," she told him. It was only twelve thirty and she still had a while but she would need to shower soon. She usually avoided it when Connor and Murphy were home because of the lack of shower curtain. But, by now, there had been a few times when the boys had seen a lot more than she would have liked. She wasn't positive if it was accidental or not though. "Why are you asking, stalker?"

"'Cause Murph's gotta go ta work an' 'e won' be able ta walk ya," Connor pointed out. "Actually, ya gotta be dere at one don' cha?"

"Fuck me, I didn't even tink 'bout it. We never work on Sunday's..."

"Aye but ta day ya do."

Murphy sighed and reluctantly began getting ready for work. Macy didn't move from the couch, she sat for a while longer and when it was about time for him to leave, he came over to her and grinned. "I'll stop by da bar t'night lass," he bravely pressed a kiss to her lips and she smiled at him.

"I'll see you then."

"'S a date," with that, he winked and made his way out of the apartment.

"So what ta do now?" Connor asked her. "'M I gonna get da same special treatment as me brother?" he sat on the counter and looked at her with a smirk of his own.

"Special treatment?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Aye."

"I don't think so."

"What makes ya like 'im better anyway. Me an' Murph 'ave always wondered what makes a lass like one a us better dan da other..."

"I don't know. You're not identical twins so that can play a role."

"Ya mean looks?"

"Yeah."

"So yer sayin' Murph looks better den me?"

"No...well depending on the person I guess. It depends on what you like. But your personalities are different anyway."

"How so?"

"You're the more outspoken, leader type, while Murphy is the quieter one."

"Murph ain't too quiet, lass."  
"He's quieter than you."

"Dats not sayin' much."

"I guess not, anyway, I'm going to shower," She decided. "Don't be watching, _Connor_."

"I won't."

"You better not."

"Aye, 'm not watchin'."

"Uh huh."

WWWVWWW

At the bar, Macy began waiting tables as usual, Connor and Rocco sat at the bar with their drinks. She always found the place to be empty without Murphy. She still made small talk with Rocco and Connor as she walked behind the bar, but she missed the slight flirting that she usually had with Murphy. It was rare for him to end up on the late shift.

It was about two hours into her shift ans she was expecting Murphy any minute when some guy was starting to get overly tipsy. He even smacked her ass as she walked away and she wasn't sure how to handle it professionally. She knew that she wanted to turn around and slap some sense into him.

"Hey sweetheart!" he called. "Bring me another beer, would ya?" She tightened her jaw and nodded and went back behind the bar.

"Ya a'right lass?" Connor asked her.

"Some creep just smacked my ass," she shrugged it off.

"Ya want me ta beat some sense into 'im?"

"No, I'll...I'll be fine," she gave him a smile before taking the beer back to the man at the table.

"Wait a minute, sweetheart, stick around for a while," he grinned, dark eyes working over her. Typically, she wore a skirt to work along with a pair of heels. She preferred jeans, but she found skirt to work better for her job.

"I've gotta get back to work," she tried to brush him off, but it didn't work too well, especially since he grabbed her around the waist and forced her onto his lap. She pulled herself up using the table but he grabbed her wrist. "Get off of me," she told him firmly, standing.

"Come on," he whined, touching her arm again.

She wasn't sure what it was, maybe it was the look in his eyes, but he reminded her of Eric and all she saw was red. Her fist was balled up and she swung before any of it even processed. She hit him hard in the jaw and made his chair teeter.

The whole bar fell silent, if a pin dropped, everyone would hear it. Connor made his way over to her, feeling that it was his responsibility tonight, and led her out of the bar. "'Re ya a'right? I was watchin' ya ta-"

She felt the tears welling up and she leaned against the building, crossing her arms tightly over her chest. "I'm sorry I..."

"Don' 'pologize, lass. Ya warned 'im. What 'ave ya got ta be sorry fer?"

"I...You don't understand..." she wiped her tears with the heel of her hand and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"C'mere, lass," he opened his arms and she gave in easily, allowing him to hug her. She was used to Murphy being the one to hug her but Connor was still pretty good at hugging.

"Th'fuck's goin' on, ya makin' me lass cry?" Murphy's voice filled her ears and she pulled away from Connor.

"It's nothing," she told him, pulling on a smile.

"Sure don' look like nothin'," he lifted her chin with his index finger, looking at her intently with his bright blue eyes. "Ya've been cryin'. I don' like ta see me lass cryin'..."

"I'm your lass?"

"Aye, 's long as ya want ta be?"

"I think I can live with that," she couldn't help but feel immerse happiness from simply being around Murphy.

"Can ya now?" he pressed a kiss to her lips, unable to believe the day's events that had led him here.

"Now, ya wanna 'plain what happened?"

"Not really."

"C'mon, lass," he kissed her forehead.

"It was just some asshole in there," she shrugged.

"Th'fuck he do ta make me girl cry?"  
"He reminded me of Eric for a minute and I...I sort of punched him..."

Murphy couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips. "Ya punched 'im?"

"The way he looked at me...I just...lost it."

"'E deserved it, lass. Shoul' I kick 'is ass as well?"

"No, I think getting punched by a girl was humiliating enough," she giggled nervously. She still wasn't herself.

"Maybe, we'll 'ave ta see 'bout that." He pulled out his cigarette pack and took one out with his lips before lighting it. He inhaled the smoke as the end light up in the dark South Boston street.

"Do you think that I could try that...I...it calms you down right?" She hoped to get back to her equilibrium back so that she could get back to work.

"Don' see why not," he took it from his lips and held it out to her. She took it between her index finger and her middle one before inhaling. She only knew what to do because of the movies and from watching the boys. She coughed as the toxins burned her lungs. She held it out to him. "No ya've got yer lipstick all over it," he pointed out, seeing the red lip print.

"Shit, I'm sorry," she coughed again.

"'S a'right," he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and kissed her forehead. "'Re ya a'right now?"

"Yeah, we should go back in."


End file.
